Our Whereabouts
by moonlyte
Summary: Finally, Athrun have returned from PLANTS. What will surprise him about his ever dearest Cagalli? Just read . Summaries sucks!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny obviously. If I do maybe, I have to start its new storyline and add some new characters—just kidding! (But I'm hoping for the next ten or twenty years)

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know I have to finish other chapters from my story (see at my profile). Actually, this is only the thing I only excel in all my subjects. I'm so poor in logical equations. Could you please teach me?—just kidding!

Another one-shot AsuCaga! My first song fic.

**Place:** _Somewhere in Orb_

**Pairing:** _Athrun x Cagalli / AsuCaga_

I was strolling on my way home 'til raindrops touched earth covering the ground in full water. The rain was inflicting my body since I did not watch the weather broadcast earlier. Gently, it tickles in every part of my skin making me shiver and dizzy. I thought I'll do more paper works than before but this day was kind an easy day for me. My other office mates asked me if I could relax myself a bit by going home early. Then I felt my body carries me over in the waiting shed to feel me a kind of shelter. I was out of my mind at that time.

_**We continue to search for our destination,**_

_**Even as we lose our way.**_

_**Though tears may flow with our sadness,**_

_**They will shine with radiance someday.**_

Then, I felt a cold wind whispering. Its breath was so soothing like a mother's lullaby. I was getting drowsy as I stood up the post waiting the rain to stop. Hearing the echoes of heavy rains stirring on my mind wants me to sink behind the waves. Until my cell phone rang and woke me up. "Hello who's this?" I called. "Representative Athha, we need to talk about certain things," replied the person. I just remembered it was my bodyguard Alex Dino, but as the same time my boyfriend Athrun Zala. _It's been a long time since we met each other with Kira_. I thought.

_**The sealed past is starting to stir in my chest,**_

_**The forgotten heart goes further each time I wish for it.**_

_**The longer we live, the more we lose,**_

_**But even so I don't want to throw away my dreams for tomorrow.**_

"Where are you?" I gently replied. Just then, I came up with an idea feeling so excited. "I'm here…" he spoke. I was looking for him all over the place but then, not a single trace. I keep on looking for the handsome person (which is my boyfriend) side by side until my body was getting tired. _'I had better go to the spa right after this' _I thought.

I keep on running and running and found no sign of him. I stopped for a moment as I realize I'm already fainting. Fading down to realize I am not with him. I was about to fall at the second time until two arms grabbed me in an instant.

_**I want to embrace even the reasons for our sadness.**_

_**I wonder what lies before us as the seasons pass.**_

"Cagalli are you alright?" asked a familiar voice as I reluctantly move my hand. I woke up and open my eyes founding I'm in my bedroom as the sun's rays touched my eyes. I slowly moved my hand at my head, and asked. "What happened?"

"Sorry Cagalli if I worry you too much, I thought you will be happy if---" he paused. I was quite wondering what he wants to tell me right after that.

_**We continue to search for our destination,**_

_**Even as we lose our way.**_

_**Though tears may flow with our sadness,**_

_**They will shine with radiance someday.**_

_**'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream**_

Suddenly I felt an uprising feeling in my body causing me to fall on my bed. Does he want to break up with me? Will he say it's over? Those words were scrambling up my mind wanting me to fell again. I was out of my mind as my mixed emotions are filling up my whole body.

"What will you tell me Athrun?" I nervously said as my hands were shaking waiting to say he wants to break up. I just remember what I said upon him when we are boarding the Archangel_, "I won't let you die". _

"Cagalli, sorry for being an irresponsible boyfriend to you and sorry for all the troubles I've caused you." he said to me softly repenting for what he'd done wrong when his in PLANTS. I saw him moved his hand around his pocket as if he wants to get something but I interrupted.

"So you want to break up? It's fine with me. Just tell me if you're done." I said coldly wiping the water flowed down through my eyes that's about to fell. _'I don't know when will this end but I hope you understand me I'm tired of all your sorry's and I completely gave up on waiting'_ I thought of my self. Nevertheless, my damn feeling wants to cry on me.

"But, Cag--" he looked at me astounded.

_**By turning our backs to the kindness of others,**_

_**We try to change even solitude into our strength.**_

_**If there are as many farewells as encounters,**_

_**Let us believe in the day when we will meet once more.**_

"Well I guess this will gonna be our last goodbye." I interrupted again. "Is it **change of heart**?" I said. It made me shiver as I said it coldly, whimpering. _'I hate this stuff; it makes me wants to cry._' I spoke to my self but suddenly I saw a drop of rain poured into my eyes. Looks like this is now the end of our long relationship.

I saw him astonished in shock realizing as he widened his eyes in shock. "But Cagalli I didn't mean it." He lowered his head saying it.

"You didn't mean to go to Zaft? For all those time, I was longing for you, for all those time I was not with you. I've dare to face the world with myself. Now you've came back just to ruin again my life?" I yelled at him as if I want to die.

_**One by one, I want to find the concealed meanings of everything.**_

_**Then we will understand each other's reasons for that awkward goodbye**_

"It's not what you think Cagalli…" he quickly hold me into my arms and pulled a soft kiss. "Get off me, you idiot!" I struggled to get off the idiots face. Nevertheless, the inside in me fires me up and makes me want to last it longer.

_**We are going to change,**_

_**Though we've started to sense dreams and hearts.**_

_**No matter how much time flows by,**_

_**There are some feelings that will not change.**_

_**'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream**_

"Get off me! Cut it out!" I try to move my shoulders but his arms are much stronger than mine are. Although I admit that, I'm a woman and he's a man.

"I won't let you go 'til you say 'I love you'." He said as his lips began to pout. Never in my life has he done pouting like that.

For a moment, I turned to his eyes to look his emerald orbs flashing. It was so beautiful. Then, he quickly grabs something from his pocket leaving his arm away from me.

"I…I…lo…I…lov…I love…you……"

"I can't hear you?" he smiled

"I said I love you! You idiot!"

_**We are lost and taking detours,**_

_**But if we take notice of the things that only exist at our destination,**_

_**We will be able to take off running.**_

Then, I saw him put his hands away his pocket as it revealed a small box on his palm. _What was that? _

"Cag…Ca…Cagalli will you marry me?"

For that instance, I shut my eyes. As he opened it, I saw a blue box with a sparkling object inside. Without hesitation, I quickly nodded. I know that my love for him will now last forever and I know he won't leave me anymore in the dark waiting in the corner. I cried for it as Athrun put the ring on my finger. His soft hands gently cupped my cheeks as he blew a long kiss.

"If you do that again…I'll marry Yuuna." I said mockingly just to fool him. (hehehe)

"I won't leave you anymore Cagalli…I promise." he gently said pulling closer to me by his arm to feel his warm embrace.

_**We continue to search for our destination,**_

_**Even as we lose our way.**_

_**Though tears may flow with our sadness,**_

_**They will shine with radiance someday.**_

_**'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streakin' My Dream**_

**Author's Note:** Ah! At last I'm finished creating a none sense literary piece. For those who were longing for this song I must say that I do not own the song who sang by Hitomi Takahashi entitling Bokutachi wa no Yukue / Our Whereabouts in English version. I wonder why I'm doing angst fictions lately. Hmmmm…-- (thinking)

In PHASE 15…Why's Athrun a member of Zaft now? In addition, why does he left Cagalli? Grrr. I'm angry! (Just watch it)

For those who are wondering the** 'change of heart'** thingy highlighted on my story. I must say that Shinn asked that to Athrun wondering he'd return now to ZAFT.

**P.S.** I have just one question to ask you………

_**Do you like my boring story?**_

**a.)** Yes

**b.)** No, I don't like it at all. Yeah you've made a crap out of it.

**c.)** No comment. I'm neither being on the **Yes** side nor on the **No** side.

Send your reply through a **review** or just e-mail me. Thank you for reading.** Reviews** are greatly appreciated.

Constructive **Criticisms** are all welcome! Feel free to **Comment** my fiction; I'm just a good guy that's all.

Yours truly,

_Moonlyte_


End file.
